


Superfriends Birthday Notes!

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthdays, F/F, Fluff, Multi, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: The Superfriends pass notes during their birthday celebrations!(if you've read - Game Night Notes or Superfriends Notes - you'll understand.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> since today (Feb. 19th) is my birthday. why not celebrate with a another story - that consists of notes between the Superfriends - on their birthdays?
> 
> enjoy!

"Maggie,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DETECTIVE DIMPLES!!!

You make my sister crazy happy. So I hope today she's been making you crazy happy.

But I don't need to know how exactly she's been doing that.

– basically your sister - in - law,  
Kara  
_____

"Detective Maggie Sawyer,

Happy Birthday to you my friend!

I was gonna challenge you to a game a of pool, but after that first time. Never again, huh?

Happy Birthday again!

– I'm an Agent,  
Winn  
_____

"Maggie Sawyer,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!!! Love you more than you could ever possibly know.

So happy to know you and get to be the one to love you. You keep smiling at me like that and I just might attack you with kisses, in front of all our friends. 

Stop winking at me. Kara is gonna throw pillows at us. 

.....like that.

– love love lovies my beautiful birthday girl,  
Alex  
_____

"Maggie,

Happy Birthday Detective!! 

It's been a lot of fun getting to know you. And seeing you with Alex is always a joy. 

You two are so smitten and smiley. It's adorable really. 

Happy Birthday!

– double L,  
Lena  
_____

"Maggie,

Happy Birthday! Glad to have you as apart of this crazy group of friends.

Fun to watch you make Alex blush. Didn't know the badass DEO Agent was capable to of that.

– party like its your birthday,  
James  
_____

"Maggie - loves Alex - Sawyer,

Happy Birthday, you lovely lady! 

I hope one of these days you kick Alex's butt in pool. 

Hope today had been wonderful.

– just that Lane,  
Lucy  
_____

"Agent Danvers,

Happy Birthday! I know exactly what you've been up to with your lovely lady. That blush and that grin don't lie. 

Seriously Alex, if your face turns any redder. Adorable how embarrassed you are by being here after that. 

Happy Birthday you silly woman!

– pick a Lane,  
Lucy  
_____

"My gorgeous Alex,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL!! I love you more than ever before. Getting to celebrate a day that's all about you, is the very very best.

Which is what you deserve and nothing less.

Hey, that kinda rhymes. 

Next time we need to get a hold of all the pillows, right away. 

– all my love forever and after,  
Maggie  
_____

"ALEX,

Happy Birthday to the very best big sister in the galaxy!!

I still feel incredibly lucky to have been brought to your family. Even during your strange punk rock phase. 

You really are the best sister ever.

– your favorite sister,  
Kara  
_____

"Agent Alex,

Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday To you. Happy Birthday To Alex!!!! Happy Birthday To Yyyyooooouuuuu.

You're welcome for me just singing that, out loud, to you.

Why'd you keep hiding your face? I have a fantastic voice. Stop laughing.

– your brother,  
Winn  
_____

"Alex,

Happy Birthday!! 

You're every bit as awesome and kind as your sister had always told me you are.

Plus you and Maggie are very cute together. Just watch out for flying pillows.

– the good L,  
Lena  
_____

"Alex,

Happy Birthday!! 

You know you've been grinning the whole time we've been here? I don't think that even a crow bar, would be able to wipe that grin off your face.

Nice to see you so happy.

– guard man,  
James  
_____

"Kara Zor - El Danvers,

HAPPY (Earth) BIRTHDAY to my little sister!!!

Before you devour your cupcake, look at it. There's K on it again this year.

So thankful to have you in my life as my little sister.

– best sister ever,  
Alex  
_____

"Little Danvers,

Happy Earth Birthday!! Growing up so fast. 

But seriously, you're an amazing lady little Danvers. Not just because you're a Superhero. Because of who YOU are as a person Kara.

Just stop hitting me with pillows please? I love your sister, can't I smile and wink at her?

– detective dimples,  
Maggie  
_____

"Kara,

Happy Earth Birthday to the best, best friend that I've ever had!!

You are truly one of a kind. So grateful that you walked into my office that day.

And yes, you really are my hero.

Happy Birthday.

– forever grateful,  
Lena  
_____

"Kara Danvers,

Happy Earth Birthday!! 

You're so happy, that you keep floating on the spot. Don't blame you though.

Happy day to you my kind, super friend!

– the same Lane,  
Lucy  
_____

"KARA,

Happy EARTH Birthday! 

Getting old, isn't it fun? Don't answer that.

Here's to many many many more birthdays that I hope we all get to celebrate with you.

– not a red a shirt,  
Winn  
_____

"Kara,

Happy Earth Birthday!! 

Hopefully the craziness of National City won't be so crazy today. You deserve the day off.

Here's to you, our favorite Superhero!

– not Cat,  
James  
_____

"Lena,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRIEND!!!!! So, so excited to celebrate today with you.

Are you ready for al the many hugs you'll be getting today? And not just from me? 

And how about those flowers? =]

Happy Birthday Lena!

– ALWAYS your friend,  
Kara  
_____

"Little Luthor,

Happy Birthday!!! Since you got here, Kara has hugged you not less than 14 times. Now 15. 16. 19. 

I'm going to stop counting. 

28 times. 

But Happy Birthday! Happy to have you here with us to celebrate.

– a detective who detects,  
Maggie  
_____

"Lena,

Happy Happy Birthday!!! 

Nice to see you so relaxed and happy. Hope today has been good so far.

Here's to many more birthday celebrations with the Superfriends.

– I don't always,  
Winn  
_____

"Lena,

Happy Birthday to you! 

If the cake doesn't taste too good, blame Winn. He helped me make it. Or at least he tried to help.

Anyways, happy birthday! Glad you're spending it with us.

– Agent,  
Alex  
_____

"Llleeeeeeeennnnnnaaaaaa,

Happy Birthday missy!! 

It's been so fun getting to know you. You're every bit as smart and fun as Kara had said.

And she never shuts up. Ever.

– fun Lane,  
Lucy  
_____

"Lena,

Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!

Many happy returns. 

– just,  
James  
_____

"Winn,

I guess you're really "WINNing" today huh?  
Happy Birthday Agent Schott!!

Yes, I hate myself for that horrible pun.

No, you aren't a red shirt.

– your 'sister,'  
Alex  
_____

"Winn, Winn,

Happy Birthday to my very first friend at CatCo!!

Who I now get to work with at the DEO.

– Super,  
Kara  
_____

"Winn,

It's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday. 

Because it's your birthday. Happy Birthday Mr. Schott! I saw you sneak a few cookies earlier. 

Before you ask, remember I'm a detective Winn, I detect.

– it's Sawyer,  
Maggie Sawyer  
_____

"Winn,

Happy Birthday!! 

Thanks for the constant laughter that you seem to cause.

Hope you enjoy all the cookies you've been not so subtlety stealing for the last half hour.

– the good L,  
Lena  
_____

"Winn,

Dude, Happy Birthday!! 

You're missed at CatCo. Although with how much you show up there, it's almost like you never left.

– guardian of news,  
James  
_____

"Winn,

Happy Birthday good sir!!

You make my visits to the DEO very entertaining. Especially when I mange to sneak up on you. Causing you to shoot people with the Nerf Gun, you always seem to have with you.

– sane Lane,  
Lucy  
_____

"Lucy,

We're home. 

Happy Birthday Lucy Lane!!! 

Want some Vitmeatavegamin? 

Oh wait, sorry. Wrong Lucy.

– I always,  
Winn  
_____

"Lucy,

Happy Birthday!! 

Happy that you're here in National City for your special day.

Sorry that you're sick with all these other weirdos.

At least me and Maggie are normal.

– Agent Smiley,  
Alex  
_____

"Lucy,

Happy Birthday Lucy Lane!!

After everything that happened we ended up as friends.

Which is pretty great, all things considering. Am happy that things ended up this way.

– Super,  
Kara  
_____

"Lucy,

Happy Birthday!! 

Nice to finally get to know you. You're quite brilliant and funny. Hope that we will become good friends.

– the nicest L,  
Lena  
_____

"Lucy Lane,

Happy Birthday!!

Am truly glad we can be friends. You're much too important to me to lose over something like - what happened.

– not a side kick,  
James  
_____

"Lucy,

Happy Birthday Luce!! 

At least now I'm not the only short one of the group. We get to be the shortest ones together.

– Miss Dimples,  
Maggie  
_____

"James,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLSEN!!

Sorry for making your scream inside your head. 

But really - Happy Birthday dude.

– man in the van,  
Winn  
_____

"James Olsen,

Happy Birthday Mr. Really Tall!!

I always knew I was short. But standing next to you, I feel even shorter. 

You're a cool guy Olsen. Next time we're playing pool.

– Alex's girlfriend,  
Maggie  
_____

"James Jimmy James,

Happy Birthday Jimmy!! 

Don't give me that sour look. Or I will never call you James again. 

– left Lane,  
Lucy  
_____

"James,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

You know since a it's your day, maybe the rest of us should be taking photos. Instead of you taking photos of all of us.

Glad we're still friends.

– superhero in secret,  
Kara  
_____

"James,

Happy Birthday James! 

Thank you for changing your mind and believing Kara.

– working to be even better,  
Lena  
_____

"JAMES,

Did your yell that in your head? Good.

Happy Birthday!!

Hope you don't mind that I stole your for camera for a few minutes and snapped some photos of you and the others.

– Agent can't stop smiling - because Maggie,  
Alex

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you're thoughts are much appreciated.


End file.
